


His and Hers

by mixthealphabet



Series: And It Grows [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Home, Lisanna supports Nalu, Nalu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/mixthealphabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon slayer was selfish when it came to the precious people in his life. He took of them all that he could get and he gave all of him in return. There was no half. Fairy Tail was his. Happy was his. And he made Lucy his so that, in time, he would become hers as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

_But if you ask me, the feeling that I'm feeling is complimentery and, oh, it goes to show the moral of the story is boy loves girl. And so on the way that it unfolds is yet to be told._

There were few things that Natsu remembered from his time with Igneel.

He remembered warmth and what he supposed to be the touch of his dad's claws as he drifted to sleep. He remembered that being with him felt like freedom, running around in the woods and laughing until they couldn't catch their breath, as if the rules of the world didn't apply to them.

Most of all, the boy remembered feeling like Igneel belonged to him and like he belonged to the dragon, because they were family and that… That was home.

For a long time after his father's disappearance, all that Natsu felt was loss. He still smiled and acted ridiculously but, in his heart, all the boy could think about was that he needed to go back home.

Fairy Tail was a fresh start that he couldn't have predicted in his wildest dreams.

The guild was overflowing with other kids, with mages from different origins and specialties. It was a world he had never seen and, for some time, it was also enough to distract his mind from the pain of having lost Igneel. They showed him things that the dragon had never been able to, teaching him how to read and write, how to behave in an almost acceptable way in their society.

But Fairy Tail was wild and it didn't take a lot for Natsu to fit right in.

Time went by as quickly as it does when you're young, but the feeling that something was lacking never did leave.

Despite his characteristic obliviousness, even the pink haired boy was able to understand that he missed his family. Years had passed, but Igneel had raised him and Natsu owned him for that. The dragon had cared for him, had given him his magic, and had, more likely than not, saved his life when he decided to raise him.

There were so many things that he still wanted to ask about his biological parents and about why a dragon like Igneel would want to be involved with a human infant. The questions burned in the back of his mind, like a fire that could never go out. It drove him to fight and do better than he already had, because Natsu had to live and he had to find his father.

Fairy Tail was his family, his friends and his nakama, but he was Igneel's and Igneel was  _his_.

It was that ever present desire to reunite with his father that led Natsu to Hargeon, where there had been sights of "the Salamander". Impulsive and somewhat clueless to his surroundings, the boy had truly believed that to be his father, not even realizing the panic that a dragon in midtown would have caused.

He didn't regret it.

Meeting Lucy was a strange occurrence, with her being so kind and so warm and so  _true_. There was really no other way of describing the girl. She had accepted her shortcomings and tried to rise above them, making sure to be thankful for those that had helped her. The way her smile made him feel was… weird.

She became his best friend, always there when he needed it, in a manner that never seemed to make sense. But lack of sense had never stopped him before, so Natsu took her into Fairy Tail and into his life, accepting her quirks like she'd done his.

The dragon slayer was selfish when it came to the precious people in his life. He took of them all that he could get and he gave all of him in return. There was no half. Fairy Tail was his. Happy was his. And he made Lucy his so that, in time, he would become hers as well.

Her protector, her best friend, her constant annoyance. It didn't matter much, as long as it allowed him to be near her.

Which, you could say, was the problem with their current situation.

"But, Mira, when is Lucy coming back?" He complained into his plate, biting the last bit of meat and trying to suppress the frown that had been etched into his face for a week already.

The barmaid smiled kindly back, cleaning a cup as she gave the young boy the attention he so desperately seemed to need.

"I think she's supposed to be getting to Magnolia later this afternoon." She replied helpfully, sending a questioning look to Lisanna, who had been passing by them with a tray.

"I think so." The younger girl hummed, bringing a hand to her chin in a thoughtful way. "But I don't think she'll come to the guild until tomorrow. Something about resting after her first solo mission."

The exceed by Natsu's side grinned happily, saying that it sure sounded like Lucy, but the boy in question merely groaned.

"Well, you seem a little down, Natsu. Is everything okay?"

His childhood friend was staring at him with worried eyes, glancing at her sister for help. Instead, Mirajane shrugged and went back to the customers, looking a bit too cheerful for someone that had no idea why one of her fellow guild members was upset.

"It's just boring when Lucy is not here."

The entertained grin that spread across Lisanna's lips had to be disguised under her palm as the girl set her tray down and reached for a package that had been sitting on the counter.

"Well, Mira was thinking of sending a little something for Lucy, since she probably doesn't have much to eat left in her house." The girl sent a soft but no less accusing look in Happy's direction. "Maybe you could give it to her. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, as well."

Natsu immediately perked up, but he remained sitting, eyeing the bundle in Lisanna's arms with distrust.

"But Lucy says she doesn't like it when we barge in."

The other chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, this time."

It was all the incentive he needed and the boy got up and rushed across town, carrying the package Lisanna had given him, in a direct path to Lucy's apartment.

As he balanced himself in the window's frame, he could already feel the recent scent of flowers and apples that he'd come to associate with his best friend. Just as Natsu realized this, the blonde entered the room, clothed in surprisingly modest pajamas and brushing her still wet hair.

For a moment, the dragon slayer said nothing, staring at her with unblinking eyes as he took in the bandage in her arm and her tanned skin. Then, Lucy looked up, seeming to have sensed his presence, and smiled.

Happy was throwing himself on her arms before Natsu had even been capable of properly stepping into the room. He wanted to scowl the exceed for being so careless, but the grin in his face didn't diminish. He was far too happy to also be angry.

"You're here!" The boy joyously shouted, making his way to his best friends in a second and involving Lucy's waist before pulling her off the ground.

The celestial mage laughed in his arms, holding onto him and Happy at the same time. He spun one time before letting her down.

"I am! But what are the two of you doing here?" She grinned against his chest. "I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

At this, the blue exceed giggled into his hand.

"Natsu couldn't stay away. He liiikes you!"

The boy stared at Happy in a mixture of aggravation and embarrassment, but made no move to deny it.

Instead of being affected by those words, Lucy tightened her grip around his neck.

"Mira sent some food. She thought you might not have anything here." He mumbled, resting his head on top of hers.

"Well, she was right. I'm guessing that that was you and Happy, since all my fish seems to have disappeared. Damn cat!" Lucy let her hands slip to his shoulders, drawing circles in his skin, and, even though there was irritation in her tone, the chastising came out softly, almost like in a contempt whisper.

"You seem different." Natsu pointed out in a low, worried voice. "Are you hurt?" And his hands drifted from her waist to her arms with gentleness, so that he could feel the wound underneath the wraps.

"It's a light burn, nothing that I can't handle." She sighed, finally taking a step back to look at her friend's expression. He still seemed troubled, touching the edges of the bandages as if he wanted to see how bad it actually was.

"If I'd been there –" Lucy stopped him, yanking his scarf down.

"You would have helped the man burned down the entire village. And I needed to this alone, to prove to myself that I've grown. I'm fine, Natsu." The girl smiled, crouching a bit so she could meet his eyes. "I'm more than fine. I'm home."

He blinked at her words, still a bit confused about the tenderness in them. Letting his gaze take in the joy on her face, however, Natsu felt himself relax, finally accepting that there was nothing to be worried about. Happy was already flying around and asking about the mission, Lucy was safe, and Natsu…

He hesitated in his train of thought.

She was his. He was hers. And Natsu was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a very Nalu week and it's not even Nalu Week yet. I hope this is okay. It is pure fluff with a bit of what I hope you guys see as character study. The song is My Prettiest Friend, by Jason Mraz. This was written based on a somewhat old bonus prompt for Nalu Week, Home.


End file.
